hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimmchild
}} Usefulness The Grimmchild summons a Grimmchild familiar that grows stronger as the charm progresses through its phases. It also allows the Knight to activate both boss fights as it is needed to fight Troupe Master Grimm and to Dream Nail Grimm when he is sleeping in order to fight Nightmare King Grimm. After the Knight has summoned the Troupe in Howling Cliffs, they can go to Dirtmouth where two tents and many signs have now appeared. The larger of the tents holds the Troupe Master Grimm. Speaking to him will begin the ritual. He will appear in the centre of the room, granting the Knight the Grimmchild charm and a task to "seek out the three flames" and "harvest them". With Grimmchild equipped, the Knight can now travel through Hallownest to fight and defeat three Grimmkin Novices, which will be absorbed into the level one Grimmchild. Returning to Grimm will reward with the Grimmchild being upgraded and the Knight is left with another task to seek out three more flames and harvest them as well. The quest is almost identical to the previous one, except the flames are much further from Stag Stations and deeper into Hallownest, as well as Grimmkin Masters replace the previous Novices. Once they have been harvested and absorbed into the Grimmchild, the Knight can return to Grimm, which will result in a boss fight with Grimm. Once Grimm has been defeated, he will reward the Knight with another Grimmchild upgrade, a charm notch, and another task to seek out three more flames to harvest. This final task is much more difficult than the previous two. The three flames are very deep into Hallownest, and the difficult Grimmkin Nightmares are the foes guarding the flames. There is also a fourth flame in Deepnest, though it requires no combat and provides the Knight with a choice from Brumm. Brumm offers the Knight to join him to end the Ritual and defy his master. After this point, either of the following endings will lock out the other per each save. Phases How to Acquire Given by Grimm after the Grimm Troupe has been summoned. Trivia * Grimmchild will try to attack Millibelle when she is at her bank in Fog Canyon, as well as the Hunter during his first encounter in Greenpath. This deals no damage to either of them. * When resting at a bench, the Grimmchild companion will rest on the ground beside the Knight. * If the Knight is too far from the Grimmchild, there will be a short animation of it teleporting back to the Knight. * Wearing Grimmchild will activate unique dialogue when speaking with the White Lady. * It is suggested that after Nightmare King Grimm has been defeated, the Grimmchild will eventually grow up to replace Grimm.White Lady: "Your companion's eyes burn with a familiar flame... Success then for the scarlet heart, and irony, to use my spawn to grow its own. I know you creature, and the form time shall bring."Grimmkin Master Hunter's Journal entry:"Burn the father, feed the child." es:Niño_de_Grimm ru:Мрачное дитя Category:The Grimm Troupe